


realization

by tuoek



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoek/pseuds/tuoek
Summary: Naruto returns from the battle with Pain, he cheers with the crowd as a certain someone follows the scene from the background.





	realization

The battle was over. Naruto had won.

Kakashi had carried Naruto back to Konoha. When Kakashi let him down, Naruto was immediately glomped by a group of academy students excitedly asking him questions about the fight.

I laughed at the sight. Naruto was trying his best to not fall over as the students surrounded him.

They moved over though when Sakura gave Naruto a hard punch on the head. The man just came back from saving the whole village, give him some slack. I thought.

“I might just fall for him…” I heard Ino sigh next to me.

  
  
Falling in love with Naruto? You must be joking. He’s incredibly dense, and the most unpredictable person I’ve ever met. But sure, he’s really strong, loyal to a fault and above average looking.

The crowd was now throwing Naruto up in the air. I smiled.

When they let Naruto down, he grinned and with his fist raised up, he locked eyes with me. No words were said as I did the same.

Naruto turned back to the crowd and they all started heading back to the village.

“You ready to go?” Chouji asked as he was starting to leave too, but my broken leg was worrying him. “I can piggyback you if you can’t walk?”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll hold onto your shoulder,” I said and we slowly but surely started moving towards the village.

My eyes traveled back to Naruto. He was laughing and smiling with the people as he explained how the battle went down. I stopped for a second, my eyes widening ever so slightly.

“Shikamaru? You alright?”

“Yeah…” I paused. “Never been better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my main source of life, so please leave one or two.


End file.
